


Food of Love

by 2o2o_Kit



Series: Cursed Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Food, Gabe - Freeform, Humor, Interruption, Other, Soulmates, thanks discord, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: Arthur just wants to spend one night with the love of his life
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Chicken, Gwen/Other
Series: Cursed Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Discord for this 100% true story.

Arthur dashed towards the kitchen, nightfall the perfect time, no one would know what he was doing, him sneaking around for his forbidden affairs. If the kingdom found out he would be done for, vanished.  
He loosened his robe as he walked in. He imagined the moist tender goodness his mouth would enjoy. This is what he, Arthur was meant to do.  
“Gwen!” said a surprised Arthur as his robe fell off. “What… What… What are you doing here in the kitchen at this hour.”  
“Oh umm, Arthur I was umm getting a snack,” She stuttered then looked down at her nude body. “Yep getting this apple which I wanted to eat in the nude.”  
“Oh well umm me too,” Arthur said going over to the icebox. “I was about to have this chicken, also nude, which I will eat in bed now.”  
“Okay enjoy and I will eat my apple. Also Arthur I think Merlin was looking for you.”  
“Oh Merlin, of course,” Arthur said remembering his secondary lover, chicken being his primary lover. “And I believe Lancelot is near the dragons.”  
“Okay, thank you, enjoy your chicken.”  
“Thanks, Gwen, enjoy your apple,” Arthur said as he left the kitchen cradling his perfect chicken.  
She gazed at the apple, “Yes I will enjoy my apple,” she whispered.  
Then holding the apple next to her ear she moaned, “Say my name again.”  
Faintly the apple replied, “Gabe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I have never seen an episode of Merlin, I just joined a Merlin Discord and made some awesome friends and then saw some stuff.


End file.
